Lasting Bonds
by o0Yaoi0o
Summary: this is a little EdxRoy fanfic i made, i dont think its too great but i tried please enjoy


Lasting Bonds

It had been three long years since Ed had seen Colonel Mustang. He thought it would had been a good idea to pay him a visit or something. Ed picked up his cell phone and dialed a number, he waited a while, then someone answered, "….Hello….Fullmetal." A silent moment came upon the two.

It had been so long, Ed missed his voice, so, so much. "Hey….Colonel, is it okay if I drop in for a visit sometime?" He asked with an offering voice. "Well, that sounds quite nice, Fullmetal." He had answered swiftly. Ed always hated it when he called him Fullmetal…. But this time. . . He didn't seem to mind.

"So, Colonel, how does tomorrow night sound?" Ed asked. "That sounds absolutely perfect…" he said, He was smirking at the time, thinking of something…about Ed.

The next night Ed arrived, as planned, standing in front of Roy's house. Ed knocked on the door lightly then got a response. "Come in." Then Ed had slowly opened the door, Roy sitting on the couch, his shirt was off and Ed could tell he just got out of the shower. "Oh, Colonel, you didn't have to take a shower, were not going anywhere." Ed had said nicely. "How bout….you stay the night here?" Roy offered. Ed's heart was beating so fast. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same bed." Roy said as Ed blushed slightly "Uhh, yeah…. I don't mind." Ed said "……good." Roy said. "you're all mine tonight Fullmetal." Roy said under his breath

It was night time and Ed was sitting in the living room with Roy, watching a scary movie with him. At one point Ed jumped into Roy's arms, scared and, of course, Roy had comforted him. "Hey Ed its pretty late, wanna get to bed?" Roy asked. "Anything, if it means getting away from this scary movie!" Ed ran to the room and jumped onto the bed and covered up, making sure to give Roy some room. Roy got on the bed staring at the ceiling. Ed had fell dead asleep. Ed starting having a nightmare and hugged Roy, this had caught his attention. Roy had comforted him then whispered "Ah, Ed…" and then he fell asleep wit Ed.

The clock struck dawn and Roy still wasn't awake. Ed was the first person Roy had seen, wearing a cute, girls apron carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Ed had yelled in a cute voice. Roy had blinked twice, eyes wide, seeing Ed like that nearly made him pass out. "E-Ed? What are you wearing??" Roy asked all tense. "Oh, you like it? Its Winrys." he said as Roy pictured Winry in the apron then got chills "Eww…" Roy said under his breath "Hmm?" Ed had said. "Oh, its nothing, I just.. Think you look more cuter with it on than Winry." Roy said smiling as Ed blushed "I-I'm…. cute to him???" Ed thought.

Roy stood up and took the tray from Ed's hands "I've got it…if you don't mind…" Ed stood there for a while. "O-Oh no, of course I don't! Heh heh…" Ed was kind of embarrassed and shy around Roy… could it be…? Did Ed love him?

"Roy……" Ed said looking down blushing deeply. "Hmm?" Roy said turning around. "D-Do you…. L-like me??" Ed then thought he should have never let those words escape his lips. "Why do you ask Ed?" Roy asked. "Oh nothing it was just stupi---- what did you just call me….??" He asked in shock. "Ed… T-that is your name isn't it!??!" Roy started to panic. "Ahh! Y-yes, that's my name no need to worry!" "Yes…" "What do you mean, yes?" Roy hugged Ed "Yes, yes I do like you Ed…more than a friend." Ed blushed incredibly red, shocked, yet…..happy.

It wasn't before long That Ed confessed his feelings as well, yes, it was true, they loved each other, very much……and that wasn't going to change any time soon that is.

The following morning Ed had woke up noticing he was in Roy's arms. When he noticed he blushed slightly. Ed was afraid to wake him up so he stayed still, or, at least that was his excuse.

Chapter 2, Living

Ed was living with Roy now after he promised he'd never leave. It was five in the morning on Saturday. Roy was whispering shaking Ed "Ed…? Pssst…. Wake up…" Ed's eyes started to open "Ughhhh…What time is it Roy-kun..?" "I-I'm terribly sorry Ed-Chan but its five in the morning…" "Ugh, why did you wake me up?" "Because, well, you see…Alphonse arrived. He wanted me to wake yo---" "AL!!!!!!!!!!" Ed was up and running as soon as he heard Al had arrived. He hadn't seen Al in so long! He couldn't wait! "Al!!!" he ran and hugged his little brother as tight as he could.

"So, I found out you and Colonel are living together now." "Yeah, we managed to get along pretty well!" "Ah, that's good to hear brother." "So, how's life been to ya Al?" "Pretty good, thanks big brother." Roy sat next to Ed staring at Al. "Hello Alphonse." Roy said kindly. "Hello Colonel, how are you today?" "Pretty good thank you, Fullmetal here missed you." Roy said smiling looking at Ed "Hey, you know I don't like you calling me that Roy!~" Ed said smiling, them both laughing a bit. "Seems like you guys are really enjoying yourselves am I correct?" Al asked as they both nodded and put their arms around each others shoulders "Were like best buds now Al." Ed said to Al "I can see." Al said smiling "I'm just glad you're happy brother." "Huh, why? Were you worrying about me Al?" Ed asked concerned. "Oh, Heh, No!" Al said

Later on Al had left and they were alone. "Ed!~ Could you come here please?~" Roy shouted from the bedroom. "Okay, coming." Ed walked to the bedroom and something unexpected that made his eyes widen.

Roy, laying there, in his boxers, nothing more. "I think its been long enough, Ed." He said as he pulled Ed down on top of him then he rolled over so he would be on top then he leaned down and kissed Ed passionately. Roy started to rub against Ed "Are you ready for it Ed?" Roy asked. Ed nodded slowly.

Chapter 3 Goodbye

Ed had went out for a while, Roy stayed at home trusting his alchemy being strong enough to protect himself. But after about five hours Roy got worried _'What if he's hurt!??!!!?'_ Roy thought then he ran out searching everywhere in town as a familiar ring rang, it was Ed's ring he set on his phone every time he called! He answered as fast as possible. "ED! WHERE ARE YOU!???!!!!!" Roy yelled. "The East West alley." Ed sounded hurt then he hung up. Roy rushed to find him. He finally did, Ed was almost dead _'NO!!!'_ Roy thought and ran to Ed crying. "ED!!!!!!!! DON'T DIE!!!" Ed looked peaceful when he looked at him _"Roy, I'm done… I cant move and my visions bad as well."_ "DON'T DIE JUST DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _"Mother……. I guess I'll see you again after all." _Ed's vision started to black out. "DON'T DIE!!! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE, ALL I EVERY WANTED!!!!! YOU JUST CANT DIE!!!!!!!" Roy started to cry like a waterfall. _"don't….be upset…. My love. I guess…. This is goodbye…."_ Ed's vision blacked out and his heart stopped beating. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ED!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!"


End file.
